The Legend Of Zelda: Link X Zelda's Wedding
by Aerisuke
Summary: It's a special day in Hyrule because... Link and Zelda are getting married! Yay! R&R Please.


The Legend Of Zelda: Link X Zelda's Wedding

(NOTE: OKAY GUYS, IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I MADE THIS IT'S BECAUSE I WAS INSPIRED BY A LINK AND ZELDA VIDEO ON YOUTUBE. I THINK IF YOU TYPE IN "LINK X ZELDA ~ HUSBAND AND WIFE", THEY'LL PROBABLY SHOW A VIDEO WITH LINK AND ZELDA GETTING MARRIED. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS. OH AND BY THE WAY, LINK IS WEARING THE MAGIC ARMOR AS HE'S GETTING MARRIED TO ZELDA WHILE ZELDA'S WEARING A WHITE DRESS WITH A WHITE WEDDING VEIL.)

Story:  
It's a special day in Hyrule because... Link and Zelda are getting married! Yay! R&R Please.

Link was riding on Epona while looking for Zelda in Hyrule. He then decided to go to Ordon Village first. He then went into Ordon only to see Sakura and Sasuke. "So Sasuke... do you want to go see Link?" asked Sakura. "Sure. I'd love to, Sakura. Hey, here he comes now." said Sasuke as he turned to see Link. "Hey Sasuke. Hey Sakura." said Link. "Hey Link." said Sasuke. "Oh! Hi Link!" cried Sakura as she noticed that Link was there. "Hey Sasuke? Sakura?" asked Link. "Yes?" asked Sakura and Sasuke in unison as they both started giggling. "What is it, Link?" asked Sakura. "Have you seen Zelda?" asked Link. "I think she headed off to Faron Woods." said Sakura. "Great! Thanks. Hey, are you and Sasuke busy tomorrow?" asked Link. "No, why?" asked Sasuke. "Just wondering. Well... gotta go. See you tomorrow!" said Link as he rode on Epona and headed off to Faron Woods. "Bye Link!" cried Sasuke and Sakura as they both started giggling again realizing that they said it at the same time... again.

At Faron Woods...

Link was hoping to find Zelda only to end up seeing Midna (in imp form). "Oh! Hi Link! What brings you here to Faron Woods?" asked Midna. "I'm looking for Zelda. Have you seen her?" asked Link. "I think I remember seeing her going off to The Temple Of Time." said Midna. "Great! Thanks Midna. Bye!" said Link as he took the golden Cucco and headed off to find Zelda. "Bye!" cried Midna as she waved goodbye to Link.

At The Temple Of Time...

Link then decided to walk inside to The Temple Of Time only to find Zelda praying. "Zelda! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Why are you here in The Temple Of Time?" asked Link as he approached Zelda to which she got startled by Link not realizing that he was there. "Oh! Link! You scared me! I was just coming here to pray like I always do." said Zelda. "Oh. What are your prayers about?" asked Link. "Well... they're usually about not wanting Ganondorf to come back from the dead... and... they're also about hoping that Hyrule will be peaceful." said Zelda. "Yeah, but... I didn't come here to pray." said Link. "Oh? Then what did you come here for, Link?" asked Zelda. "Okay. Here it goes: Well... the thing is... we've known each other for seven years and I've been wanting to tell you something... something that you've been dying to hear for the past seven years since we've been together ever since we were kids." said Link. "Link... what are you trying to say?" asked Zelda. "Zelda... I wanted to say... that.. you're so beautiful... every time I look at you... your beauty makes my heart race... because I've been waiting to say this for seven years... Zelda... I Love You." said Link. "Oh Link! I Love You too!" cried Zelda, happily. "Princess Zelda Of Hyrule... will you marry me?" asked Link as he kneeled down on his right knee with his left leg standing up as he held out a ring for her. "Oh Link... of course I will marry you! Yes!" cried Zelda as she landed on top of Link as they kissed fiercely.

Later that night...

Link and Zelda decided to hold a bridal shower for the wedding. And after everyone gave their gifts to both Zelda and Link, Link decided to make the announcement. "Everyone... Zelda and I have big news: Zelda and I... are getting married!" cried Link as their friends cheered for them.

The next day at the wedding at The Temple Of Time...

After Link was waiting for Zelda to walk down the aisle, she finally met up with Link at the altar. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Link, The Hero Of Hyrule, and Zelda, the soon-to-be Queen Of Hyrule. Now is their any reason why this happy couple should not be wed?" asked Renado as he decided to be the priest for the weddings. Of course there was silence in the room which meant "no". "No? Good? Okay. Link... do you take Princess Zelda to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live... 'till death do you part?" asked Renado. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" asked Link. "And do you Princess Zelda take Sir Link to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live... 'till death do you part?" asked Renado. "Yes... yes I do." said Zelda. "You may say your vows. Link... you go first." said Renado. "Zelda... we've been through a lot for the last seven years ever since we were kids, right? Well... now that we're getting married as a couple and starting a new life together, I vow to protect you with my life... and our future children in case Ganondorf tries to come and kidnap you again like he always does. And... I Love You." said Link. "Very nice Link. Zelda... your turn." said Renado. "Link... I accept your vow. And if you get kidnapped by Ganondorf too, then... I vow to protect you with my life and to keep you away from him. I also want to protect our future children. And... I will harm anyone that gets in our way. And lastly... I Love You." said Zelda. "Very nice Zelda. Barnes, please give me the rings." said Renado as Barnes gave Renado the rings. "With this ring... I thee wed." said Link as he put his wedding ring on his ring finger. "With this ring... I thee wed." said Zelda. "For the sake of the land of Hyrule, I now pronounce this couple... husband and wife. Link... you may kiss your bride." said Renado as Link kissed his beautiful new bride, Zelda. "Ladies and gentleman... for the first time I now pronounce to you this new couple: King Link and Queen Zelda of Hyrule!" cried Renado as the audience applauded. "I always cry at weddings." said Midna as she cried in happy tears of joy. "Hey Queen Zelda..." said Mayor Bo. "Yes?" asked Zelda as she looked at him. "Welcome to the family." said Mayor Bo. "Thank you." said Zelda as she hugged him.

Later that night...

While the rest of Hyrule was celebrating Link's and Zelda's wedding, Link and Zelda were on the patio and looking at the full moon. "I Love You Zelda." said Link as he looked at Zelda while smiling at the same time. "Oh Link... I Love You too." said Zelda as the two of them began kissing. And so, Link and Zelda lived happily ever after.

~ The End. 


End file.
